Under the water
by WonderBoysLover
Summary: AU It's been exactly two weeks since Danny has heard from his boyfriend Ethan who disappeared alone with his other half and twin Aidan. Now that he's back Danny doesn't know weather to strangle him or shove his tongue down his throat. M ENJOY!


**Heads up...**

**No lacrosse and Danny is on the swim team.**

It was Monday afternoon; exactly two weeks since he's heard from his boyfriend Ethan. He had heard something about Ethan and Aidan getting into a huge fight that resulted in them being arrested and thought that was the reason for his disappearance but he wasn't sure. He walked into the empty pool room and sat his things down on the bench before kicking off his slides, removing his shirt and shorts. He hated wearing the tiny and right little trunks but he didn't have a choice. Grabbing his waterproof stop watch and pad he headed to the shallow end of the pool. He wrote down the time and day before setting them down and starting his warm ups. Fifteen minutes later he was doing his normal laps when he saw a figure above the water. He stopped near the center of the pool and looked around but didn't see anything. Shrugging he continued his laps and then saw the figure at the other end of the pool so he swam over to the stairs and got out. "Hello!" He called out but there was no answer. He then noticed that his pad and stopwatch were gone. Walking over to the bench he picked up his towel and wiping his face. Hearing a low slash caught his attention and he saw his stopwatch floating in the water. He thought about leaving but he noticed a leather jacket tucked behind the stack of chairs behind the bench and he smiled. Setting his towel down he got back in the water and resumed his swimming. As he was nearing the shallow end of the pool he saw two legs dangling in the water and swam up to them. Coming out of the water he smiled up at the teen smiling down at him. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Ethan smiled. "That was the whole point."

Danny pulls himself out of the water and sat next to Ethan. "Where the fuck have you been Ethan?"

Ethan sighed and looked down at the water. "I turned off my phone and went to a hotel to clear my head. It's something I've done my whole life, whenever I get really upset or ticked off I disappear for a while."

Danny slowly bumped Ethan's shoulder. "I was worried to death about you."

"I know." Ethan says. "When I packed up to leave I turned on my phone and saw all your missed calls and texts, sorry for making you so worried."

Danny looked back down at the water, his right leg tangling with Ethan's left one under the water. "So was Aidan with you those past two weeks or did he go off on his own because he hasn't been in school either."

"I'm not surprised, he probably went off on own too." Ethan says. "So what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Same thing I always do." Danny says getting back in the water. "We have a meet this Saturday and coach is making me do laps until then. I have to be faster then I was on our last swim meet so I'm trying to break it and that means I have to concentrate so you have to go."

Ethan groaned. "But I want to spend some time with my boyfriend, I missed you."

"I missed you too but if you get couch in here coach he will pull me out of the meet and I've been looking forward to this all week." Danny says after retrieving his stopwatch.

"Then well just have to be quiet then huh." Ethan got to his feet and started removing his clothes. Once he was down to his boxers he hid them underneath Danny's towel and walked back to the edge of the pool.

Danny watched as a smile spread across Ethan's face before he started backing away. "Are you crazy...don't you dare do that became he'll hear it and be in here in a matter of seconds." He looked away when Ethan came charging towards the pool before doing a cannonball into it. Once Ethan stood up in the shallow waters Danny goes over and hits him on the arm. "You idiot, are you trying to get me in trouble because if you get caught in here it will be my ass not yours."

"Relax Danny, no one is going to catch me in here." Ethan pushes Danny into the corner of the pool and places his hands on either side of him. "You know I've always wanted to try something."

Danny just watched him, his arms resting on the sides of the pool. "What do you mean, try what?" Ethan responded by moving closer to Danny and pulling him into a kiss. One of Danny's hands came up and tangled in Ethan's short hair while the other one wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Ethan broke the heated kiss and kissed his way down to Danny's neck while one hand traveled under the water and into his speedo. He slowly stroked Danny's member in his hand and when Danny lays his head back his kisses his atoms apple before making his way back to Danny's lips. Soon he felt Danny's hand in his boxers and moans in his mouth.

Danny felt himself getting harder but when he heard a door open and shut his eyes flew open and he pushed Ethan away. "Shit, you have to go now Ethan before he sees you."

Ethan looks behind Danny towards the door and smiled. "I have a better idea." He switched their positions and ducked under the water.

"What are you d-" Danny was cut off by the door opening as Kevin, his swimming coach, appeared before he stepped inside. He was glad that he stayed by the door.

"Mahealani, what is all that noise in here?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry coach I-" Danny suddenly stopped talking when he felt Ethan pull down his speedo before grabbing onto his already hard cock. "I...um...I was just talking a break from the laps." His voice broke over the last word when he felt Ethan's mouth around his dick. One of Ethan's hands rested on his hips while the other one grabbed his butt, pulling him closer. Danny's face went red as he tried to find his voice again. "Sorry for making too much noise coach...I'll um...I'll keep it down."

"You should be timing yourself Danny." Kevin took a few steps towards the pool where Danny was but stopped there. "This is a big day for you and I need you to be ready for it. That kid at Justice high school has beaten you the last three meets and it has to stop now."

Danny nodded but couldn't focus on what the older man was saying. His hands were gripping the side of the pool and he knew he was close but Ethan didn't back of. Instead he took more of Danny into his mouth and when he bit down at Danny's base he let out a small squeak.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Danny nods his head and smiled. "Yes sir I just got a small cramp in my leg that's all. His right hand went under to water and tried to push Ethan away but he batted his hand away and bit down again. "Jesus." He whispers under his voice.

"Did you stretch before you started?" Kevin asked.

"Uh huh." Danny lied, he just got in the pool and started his warm-ups. All he wanted was for the man to leave the room before he does something that will surely get him suspended and kicked off the swim team and he soon got what he wanted because the coach was backing away.

"You can sit for five minutes Danny but I don't want to one more word." Kevin opens the door and slips out.

Danny watches the door just in case he would come back and when he didn't he reached under the water and gripped Ethan's hair with both of his hands. Even though he was in the water his entire body shivered and let go of Ethan's head in fear of choking him but Ethan stayed where he was and Danny soon released himself in his boyfriends warm mouth. His arms once again gripped the sides of the pool as Ethan popped up between them, a smile spread across his face. "You didn't swallow did you?"

Ethan shook his head and tucked Danny soft dick back in his as what he calls them underwear. "All I tasted was chlorine so I just spit it out." He smiled when he saw how red Danny's face was. Circling his waist with his arms he pulled Danny close to him. "So did you enjoy yourself?"

Danny's arms went around Ethan's neck. "Well I could have enjoyed myself more if my father wasn't staring unknowingly at his son getting a blow-job in the school pool."

"It's not my fault that he showed up when he did." Ethan says, starting to nip at Danny's neck again. "I hate that your dad works herein the first place because he's always in your business

"You're the one who decided to do a cannonball which he probably heard." When Ethan stopped kissing Danny's neck he started to return the favor, kissing down Ethan's jawline and down to his neck. He continued kissing down and soon he was halfway under the water before Ethan stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked, his eyes filled with lust and want.

Danny just smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He pulled down Ethan's boxers. "Besides we both know that I can hold my breath ten times longer then you can." With that he slipped under the water.

Ethan's head leans back and softly hit the concrete. "You may can hold your breath longer but we both know that I suck at being quiet" He says silently as his hands weaved through Danny's short, wet hair before locking on to them. He moaned when he felt that familiar mouth around him. "Man it's good to be back in Beacon Hills."

**Fin**

**Wonderboyslover**

**I know it's been forever since I did anything knew but I'm back now and I hope you've enjoyed this little DETHAN fic.**


End file.
